1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a computer readable recording medium having recorded thereon a program for performing the method.
2. Related Art
As imaging technology changes from analog methods to digital methods, in order to provide a more realistic image, the imaging technology has developed from a Standard Definition (SD) format to a High Definition (HD) format. The SD format has an image resolution of 704×480 and is composed of approximately 350,000 pixels. The HD format differs from a Full High Definition (FHD) format which has a higher image resolution. The FHD format has an image resolution of 1920×1080 and is composed of 2,000,000 pixels, therefore, the FHD format has a substantially higher picture quality compared to the SD format.
Recently, imaging technology has developed again from the FHD format to an Ultra High Definition (UHD) format. Since the UHD format supports higher image resolution than FHD, the UHD format is highlighted as the next generation image for media environments. The UHD format includes a 4K (3840×2160) image resolution and an 8K (7680×4320) image resolution, and supports up to a 22.2 channel surround sound. Compared to the HD image, the 4K UHD image has 4 times higher picture quality, and the 8K UHD image has 16 times higher picture quality.
Much research has been conducted to enable electronic apparatuses such as digital cameras to generate UHD-level resolution images. It is important not only to process a photographed image into a UHD-level resolution image, but also to reduce delay of the actual image relative to the image displayed on a display unit of the electronic apparatus.